A Forever Kind of Friendship
by BeautyNotBeast
Summary: What happens when a new possible member is found for the team? She has secrets, but just how powerful is she? And what happens along the way with some of the team members? Note: This is season 1, I've completely gotten rid of Artemis to use her story as a type of tale amongst the characters. Not the best summary but hey, all credit to writers for Young Justice but I created my own.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

Hey all, this is my first story so enjoy, I guess review and follow me! I hopefully won't be taking long to complete the whole story, but sorry if I do!

My feet stopped, planted into the rough ground of the broken cement alleyway I was now cornered in; I couldn't run anymore like I had done the past two hours. All I wanted to do was get away from them, but they controlled me, using my abilities to that of their own disposal. I wasn't going to let it happen again after what they did to those people… My mismatch of colored eyes looking frantically everywhere in the alleyway for some way to escape, for they weren't that far behind me. Spinning around to the horrid sound of the doctor's chuckle, I gasped, backing up against the brick wall as his large brute figure in a lab coat came closer and closer in the dim light of a distant street lamp. In his large rough hand was a syringe, I knew it would be over for me soon. My soft palms pressed into the grooving of the cold bricks, waiting for the pain to irrupt but it never did. The large sound of water crashing amongst the walls of the alleyway caused my closed eyelids to re-open, widening at the sight of a young man standing over the fallen doctor's body; a blue light coming from two individual swords in his seemingly webbed hands as he turned to me. A soft grin on his face in the darkness as he looked to me, pale grayish-blue eyes peered to me kindly as he approached. "I don't want to hurt you…" My voice cracked unsteadily as I pressed myself harder up against the wall, not wanting an outburst of my powers to hurt the man who saved me. He simply put his weapons away; an unusual sort of black marking wrapped around his muscled light brown arms my notice while slits were placed on both sides of his neck where I finally caught the color of his shaved white head. "I am Aqualad, and you are?" His voice came out softly, a silky dream that had me lost in a daze for a moment's notice before snapping back to reality. I tried to move my left arm but cringed at the burning pain of the bullet that had earlier been fired as I first ran off. The young man caught notice of my pain, outstretching his webbed hand to me with a grin showing a glimpse of white teeth. "Come with me, I can help you." "You don't know me…I could hurt all of you…" Turning back to face me, he stopped at the entrance to the alleyway, his tightened red tank top and pants now visible to me in the lamp light; as well as the curved fins coming from his calves. "I can help you." He again replied, motioning slowly for me to follow of which I did trying to remain silent despite the annual wince from the pain in my arm.

We walked distanced from each other, I caught him several times glancing back at the sound of my wince to make sure I was okay. _"Who is this guy? Why is trying to help me?"_ As if hearing my thoughts, he again looked back to me with a smile. "Are you hungry?" "Why do you ask?" "It meal time back at the cave, after we get you patched up you can eat." "Oh…thank you Aqualad…" "My real name is Kaldur'ahm, you may call me Kaldur; I am originally from Atlantis, that is why my name is as such." "Wow…Atlantis, what's it like there?" He chuckled to my sudden curiosity as I caught up with him clinging to my injured arm, his broad muscled shoulders turning just a bit to face me. "It is quite lovely, very serine and peaceful, that is why most of the people are as such too." "Your accent is very cute." I giggled out, Kaldur spoke so thoroughly and precise with each word; it was interesting to hear him talk. "As in yours miss, I find that humans who live here have a quite interesting way of speaking also." "Well everybody is different Kaldur, you can't expect everyone to be the same otherwise there is no joy in life; it would keep repeating itself over and over again." His eyes flickered to mine with a small gleam; I must have interested him somehow. "That is a marvelous way to have an outlook on life; we are almost to the entrance of the cave; since I am to show this to you now you are not allowed to tell anyone else of its location." "I understand, hero stuff, secret, secret, it's okay." Kaldur laughed, softly touching his stomach as if it were an unreal occurrence and smiled a bit wider to me. "Do you have powers?" "I'd rather not talk about any of that with a full reminder lodged into my left shoulder; we'll discuss this after I get patched up." He nodded understandingly as we approached the mountainside, a large circular metal device dug into the dirt where Kaldur went over to a small keyboard to type in something I couldn't make out. "Recognized Aqualad and guest." The automated voice dulled along, a light soon flashing from the center of the machine to practically blind me; next finding myself standing in a large wide open space underground, an open ceiling leading straight out through the top of the mountain. "Oh my goodness, Kaldur…this place is amazing…" A group suddenly turned from their positions at a huge computer, several young men in hero costumes stepping over curiously. "Who is this Kaldur? You know Batman won't let anyone of us bring in outsiders." The small young boy dressed in tiny black shades and a cape piped up, his surprisingly muscled arms crossing over his tiny chest in a tight red vest with mark of Wonder Boy Robin sewn into the side. A yellow utility belt hanging diagonally on his hips leading down to his long black legging-like pants and shoes. Another brightly colored orange-haired boy ran over practically invisible as he did; a banana yellow costume clinging to his muscled body while red accents were here and there as well as lining around his eyes in a mask, not able to cover up the freckles on his face.

"Yeah Kaldur_" He was having a hard time speaking because he continuously stuffed a sandwich into his mouth, licking the remaining crumbs off his red-handed gloves with light green eyes studying my appearance. Suddenly he was beside me instead of next to his shorter friend, laughing playfully to my startled expression where he crossed his arms. "She is pretty hot though I must admit, what'd you bring her here for Kal?" "I need Aquaman, she is injured, and we must help remove the bullet from her shoulder." "Oh my!" A young woman flew over, dropping right in front of me with light green skin and orange hair, her hands lightly touching my shoulder in which I cringed and flinched back. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you, I'm Miss Martian, you can just call me M'gann or Megan which ever you prefer! Superboy come over here and greet our new guest!" Motioning the tallest young man over in her white t-shirt decorated with a large red x over the chest, a purple cape swished behind her shoulders matching the short purple skirt and boots she wore as well. He finally stepped over beside her, a black t-shirt struggling to contain the muscle of his arms marked with the Superman symbol in crimson red on his broad chest, regular-fitting blue jeans stretching down his long legs to his shoes where his hand swept back through his short black hair. "The League's in a meeting up in the Lunar Headquarters, won't be back for quite a while." "She needs to be cared for now, I apologize my liege." Aqualad pressed the unusual symbol made on his belt where the trinket caught a glow, all of them standing there quietly until the automatic doors swished open to the farthest corner of the room. All the legendary superheroes walking out calmly to come up to our small group, the one known as Aqualad standing in front while the silent Batman's eyes narrowed to me. "What is it Kaldur? Who have you brought here with you?" "She was in trouble my king, her shoulder is encasing a bullet wound still containing the metal; I wished to bring her here for her to again get well." "Of course, well done Kaldur." "Wait, a minute, we don't know if this girl is an enemy spy or not, she could be working for any of the villains' to come in and steal secrets." My eyes connected with the white patches of his black mask, saddening greatly at the accusations he had just made against me. Kaldur noticed this and took my good hand softly; rolling up the sleeve of my long white shirt I had paired with my old jeans earlier that morning. "Enemy or not, she is hurt, I wish to help her, my liege." Aquaman turned back to Batman, crossing his arms over his bright orange top of his costume while smoothing back his blonde hair and beard. "She can't possibly be such a thing Bruce, look at her, she's seriously injured." The real larger Superman in the classic costume touched Batman's shoulder with a bright grin showing his approval. I just kept quiet, knowing there was a chance he could throw me back out into the streets where I would be hunted down again, but the older man surprised me by agreeing. "Kaldur, Megan, and I will take her down to the infirmary, have her checked out, and ask her some questions. In the meantime, I want the rest of the team to go to dinner; we'll return shortly." They all nodded in response, young Aqualad tugging gently for me to follow as the three teens followed behind the black spirited cloak of Batman through hallways of the underground cave headquarters to a large white room with hospital beds and medical equipment. A young nurse walked over in which Batman explained the problem, her hand carefully setting under my armpit to help me jump up onto the hospital bed where my tiny sneakers dangled over the side to the floor.

The back of my shoulder burned like fire though my face didn't admit that I was in pain, Kaldur stood beside me as the nurse cut open the back of my shirt to view the wound in my shoulder blade. "Oh my goodness!" Megan gasped when she saw it making me feel not so great anymore, my pale white hands pulling all of my dull long brown hair over my other shoulder to be out of the way. "So what's your name?" Megan said weakly, trying to get my mind off the nurse digging into my shoulder to find the bullet but she herself had trouble keeping an uplifting smile while watching the nurse behind me. "I…I don't really know…I don't have one…" "Well where are you from?" "Here, a plantation far out from the city, I ran a good few miles to get here." "Which explains how light you weigh…" The nurse grumbled behind me, where my right eye caught the glimpse of a beeping heart rate monitor with other numbers scattered on smaller screens below it. "Why were you running to begin with?" "There's a lot I must explain for you all too fully understand, I am not human; I am a creation of a scientist named Dr. Harvester. He's genetically engineering human-like soldiers to take over everything; I am one of the first attempts in which I was successful. I am called Project X1, the doctor never believed in giving us true names so he labeled us by powers…I am the only X he had… The doctor believed I was special, more powerful than them all; he manipulated my mind into doing things to human kind for which I can never be forgiven. Finally, I figured it out, I was able to escape the plantation and travel to the nearest town but the doctor followed me. He was going to put me under his full control like some of the other projects were, but then Kaldur saved me…I am forever in your debt." Batman lowered his gaze, knowing of the pain I have been through my whole life; Kaldur again took my hand gently which helped me relieve some of the pain flaring up in my back. "How old are you?" "I'm fifteen as to what I know of my file, we are all harbored in our capsules to grow until we reach the age of thirteen; I have been how you call 'alive' for two years, my birthday is November twenty-third which is coming up soon." Kaldur cracked a small smile, his eyes saddened as he watched me take the pain of the surgery currently going on right behind me. "So you don't have a name?" Shaking my head to Megan's question, I cringed as the nurse finally pulled the bullet out with a pair of metal tongs; holding it up in a magnifying glass to inspect an inscription of the side. "Bruce I think you should see this." Batman walked over beside her, his eyes then going back to me. "The bullet is engraved with Project X1, why is it so specific?" "Each Project has a different level of mastery and power, the doctor created special bullets for each project in case of emergencies where all the bullets and medicine labeled for one sector of projects could weaken the creation to nothing." "But you survived." Kaldur pointed out grinning, the smooth skin of his webbed hand actually comforting me as the nurse started sewing up the wound. "I was created stronger than the doctor realized; one was not enough, if he had shot me again then I would have gone down." "This is very bad; do you think you could take us back to the plantation?" I shook my head frightened, my eyes widening to the fear brought upon my heart at the question. "I can never go back there again, the doctor will kill me, I'm sure of it." "Then could you direct us of where it would be?" "West of the city, the doctor detests the coast so he pushed the plantation farther into the opened grounds. It is very well protected there though; he has many guards and many projects that have fully mastered their abilities."

"Why are your eyes two different colors?" Megan piped up before we all started to leave, and I smiled slightly knowing somehow someone was going to ask that question. "It was a mix up of my genetics, a power merged with another to create my abilities; it left me stronger yet not fully in control, I don't wish to hurt anyone." "What are your abilities?" "I prefer not to verbally discuss it; I don't really know how actually…it's a sophisticated situation…" Kaldur chuckled, watching the nurse put the last finishing touches on the stitches in my shoulder, and assisting me to stand. She wrapped a bandage all the way around my shoulder, covering my bicep practically down to my elbow but I didn't mind as Batman nodded to Megan. "Come with me! We can find you something in my closet for you to wear!" Smiling to her excited chirping, I nodded and followed her floating figure down the hallways while Aqualad and Batman went the other way. "You're going to love the team! Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad are all very nice to be around." "I don't really think I'll be staying long…" She looked back to me wide-eyed as if saddened. "Why not? It's great here, you can have your own dorm, hang out with us, and when you get to feeling better you can help fight crime with the team! It's an awesome way of living here!" "It sounds very fun Megan…but I don't think Batman will let me…I need to escape to a hiding place anyway as soon as I leave." "Oh come on now, you're no longer in danger of those men here; we'll all protect you, you're family now…" I smiled to her kindness, brushing back my falling hair behind my ear while I watched the carpet of the hallway as we walked. "Thank you…I've never really had a family before…" She pressed her hand up against a small panel on the wall, opening the automatic doors with ease to a brightly decorated gray room in which Megan immediately started searching through the drawers with just the raise of her palm. Clothes piled up on the floor as she continued through the brightness of it all, finally finding a small yellow long-sleeved top imprinted with orange flowers to go with a new pair of white pants and braided sandals. "No, no, Megan, I'm fine with just the shirt." "Oh come on, please! It'll look great together and with your complexion! Can I fix your hair and makeup too?" Letting out a deep breath with a grin, I shrugged with a nod and she squealed excitedly. Giving me privacy to put on the new clothes, I found the top to be a little smaller than it seemed and stopped just at my bellybutton to expose the lower part of my stomach. Once completely dressed, Megan had hair tools and makeup brushes flying towards me while she had her nose in a book. Within seconds all was done and she pulled out a mirror to let me overview the change. Gasping, my newly clear-gloss painted nails touched my cheek feeling the smooth skin while admiring the pink blush to give me some color other than the pale white I normally had. With my right eye a bright crystalized green and my left an ocean water blue, Megan had lined them and brushed out with mascara which amplified the separate colors. Her hand set on my good shoulder as I examined the newly curled tips of my brown hair, finding the whole thing brushed out smoothly to appear better than it was before. "Oh wow, thank you Megan." "You're quite welcome new friend, now come along; we have to get you something to eat!"

Kaldur anxiously awaited the return of the new girl as he seated himself at the large dining table, the older League members along with his King standing around while his team of younger sidekicks ate dinner. He noticed Superboy's eyes wouldn't even attempt to look down to his food, with his arms crossed over his black shirt, all the young clone did was glance around the room sternly. "So she really doesn't have a name?" The young Boy Wonder spoke up beside him while munching hungrily on a warm taco, the black shades over his eyes providing no way to tell where he was looking. "Yes, they called her X1 from what she has told us." "Hey, a lot like you Superboy!" Kid Flash blasted over beside the brute clone, smacking his shoulder with a laugh before returning to his seat. "You know Superboy's identity is now Conner Kent, do not agitate him Kid Flash." Batman's deep voice swept through the room, causing the young Kid to slowly lose his smile and continue eating everything at the table. "Save some for our guest Kid." Robin pointedly projected a spoon towards the monstrous Kid, the young boy's hand shooting up to catch it mid-air while he continued eating with the other. "So, what's going to happen with her Flash? Is she staying and joining the team?" The older completely red dressed hero glanced over to Batman, his expression seemingly asking the same question. "The girl is to be examined in power strength and durability, it will take time to heal her wound and during that time each of you are to guide her towards a friendship; X1 is valuable and the doctor who created her knew that. She has information and whereabouts on the base of where very bad things are about to happen, though we don't know her powers yet, she is still powerful possibly more powerful than we know." Robin, Kid, and Kaldur all nodded attentively, Superboy clenching his teeth harder in a frown with a cross of his arms while his gaze trailed down to the floor. "Is there a problem with that Superboy?" Batman crossed his arms over his chest, parting the black of his cap to reveal the rest of his suit. "I don't know if we can trust her, we trusted Artemis…" Kaldur's spine straightened at the name, the team had trusted a young archer named Artemis after Speedy turned into the new member Red Arrow when he broke away from the team a good few months ago but they all discovered she was sister of the evil assassin Cheshire and daughter of the villainous Sports Master. "Well Artemis is no longer a problem; if this girl is a traitor she will surely pay the price as did the young archer." Kaldur was not happy with this idea, surely the girl wouldn't have been running away from her allies if she was a traitor, would she? X1 seemed so fragile, scared, and shaky; he didn't think it possible for her to fool him and all the others into healing her wound for her, but then again he could be wrong. A soft whimper came from the dining room entrance, all the men turning to see Megan walking X1 in silently with her hands placed along her shoulders. All the boys' eyes lit up brightly to the sight of her newly cleaned and dressed, a small revelation of her pale white skin down just below the hem of her yellow shirt while her brown hair was slightly curled at the tips over her shoulders, stopping at elbow-length at her front. She seemed to notice their stunned expressions, raising a sleeked eyebrow with a tiny curve of her lip while her hand clutched her injured arm with the bandage hidden underneath the fabric of the new clothes. Kid Flash had pushed Robin out of his seat next to his within an instant, standing beside X1 with a goofy smile as he motioned to the newly opened chair. She giggled, covering her lips with her hand while sitting down; helping pull Robin up off the ground where he sat in the next chair.

Megan swiftly flew over next to Superboy, kissing his forehead while sitting down and looking back to their new guest. "So, what would you like to eat?" Her head slightly tilted in confusion, an unknowing gleam in her unmatchable eyes where Kaldur felt his heart thump within his chest. Her eyes were the first thing he had seen earlier that night, the sparkling crystal green of the right iris while the left glistened like the ocean waters of his home; Kaldur was helplessly intrigued with everything having to do with the young female. "_Eat_? Is this the process in which you humans consume chemically imbalanced creations from plastic?" Robin and Megan laughed heartily, Kaldur's eyes going to Kid's as the boy continued eating a new piece of food he had somehow found. Shaking his head while stifling his laughter, Robin shook out his black hair and smiled. "Partially, so you've never eaten any food before?" "_Food_...I have heard of this, the doctor had earlier generation's memories subjected into my mind but no, I have never seen anything of the real world until I ran away." "Cool! We get to decide what she gets to try first!" Kid exclaimed happily, offering his half-eaten pizza slice which made her face crinkle in an uncertain look; Kaldur chuckling while reclining back into the wooden chair with his arms crossed. "Wally, don't shove that unruly grease into her face. She needs to start out simple, perhaps a turkey sandwich or fried chicken?" "_Fried…chicken…_oh my goodness, this is not sounding very appetizing." "Well what did you eat at the plantation?" "We were locked into our capsules, the doctor would send in a breathable gas that contained all the needed nutrients provided by both food and drink where we never felt hungry…this is all very new to me…" Kaldur stood, walking over to the refrigerator calmly to take out his favorite kind of food since he wasn't very big on the regular human meats also. Spilling the chunks into a small bowl, he found the wooden chop sticks from the cabinet which he preferred to use in this case and set it down in front of X1. "Try this; it is not meat I assure you." "What is it then?" "Oh come on Kaldur, don't feed her your terrible tofu chunks!" Kid moaned, again offering his greasy pizza slice which Kaldur gently pushed away. "Wally, she has yet to learn of many different foods, we should start her out on the things that aren't made of once living organisms so she can see what she likes and dislikes." Aquaman nodded in approval, the new guest's hand holding the chopsticks perfectly with a diced piece of the white food. "So, now's also the time for you to name yourself." Robin piped up as she surprisingly enjoyed the tofu, eating most of it in one sitting. "Name myself? I have no idea of human names, why would I name myself? If anything, you all should name me." "But why let us when you could choose yourself? Now is the perfect time for a fresh start with you X1, why don't you wish to start it?" Her eyes glanced back to Kaldur, the blue he adored nervous and shaky while the green held a worried gleam. Aqualad shook his head to his friends, not wanting any of them to cause her any more stress and crouched down beside her as she ate. "We will find you a name, there's no need to worry." Smiling, he touched her good shoulder, a grin gracing her beautiful face as she continued eating the small tofu pieces.

"You took a bullet well enough, you didn't cry at all as the nurse removed it." Batman spoke up, filling a glass of water to set in front of her. The paleness of her skin surprised Kaldur as she lifted the glass in her hand, examining the clear liquid in uncertain fascination; but he found it a beautiful milky white with the factor of seeming as soft as a cloud. "I have suffered worse…" X1 breathed out while putting the cup to her lips, sipping down the entire glass before pulling it away. "So what are your abilities?" "I don't like to talk about them…they're much too powerful for me to control on my own." "What do you mean?" Kid questioned, chugging down a brown carbonated drink while her gaze kept to the wooden table. "The inequality of balance within my abilities keeps me apprehensive towards their use." "English please." The young Kid Flash again shot back with widened eyes, X1 sighing while folding her hands in her lap to Kaldur's notice. "I don't like fighting." Batman again crossed his arms, seemingly disliking the confession of which his gaze narrowed to the girl. "Well you're going to need to learn if you are to remain here X1, I will have Red Tornado prepare you a dorm for you to stay. While your injury heals I wish for Kaldur and M'gann to remain at your side at all times, she will examine during practices with Canary understood?" The three targeted by the display of events nodded; M'gann taking the cue to fly over beside X1 as she finished off what remained in the bowl. "It is late, all of you return to your dorms for the night; tomorrow will be a long day." Superboy stood, his bulging arms across his muscled chest as his eyebrows furrowed angrily; he hated being a clone, but to hear of the pain another one suffered made him regret being so closed off. He hadn't even gotten half the pain X1 had, and Conner was upset with himself. _"I have to help her…they helped me overcome it all, I can do the same to help her." _Agreeing with the thought, his arms fell to his sides while walking out of the kitchen to the hallway of dorms; sitting down on the edge of his lumpy mattress with a sigh. _"They found me; she had to escape on her own…I was actually lucky…" _As he beat himself up inside, Kaldur, M'gann, and X1 remained seated at the kitchen table, the new guest questioningly glancing to the Atlantean with worried eyes. "Did I say something?" "No, no…Batman is just a bit more hesitant now with new members to our team ever since the betrayal of Artemis. You…you aren't lying to us are you X1?" She frantically stood at his words, the hurt visible in her eyes and his as she shook her head. "How could you think that? You found me; I didn't ask you to help me! I just wanted my freedom and because of that you all think I'm trying to steal secrets?! I couldn't care less who you all are, or where I am! All I know is that you helped me, a nurse dug into my shoulder blade with something sharp, and Batman hates me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks from her eyes as she shouted, her pointed finger directed at his face trembling causing Kaldur's heart to break. X1 finally turned around, touching her elbow gently with her palm as she stared to the ground; M'gann carefully touching both her shoulders which she shook off. "I don't want to talk about it anymore; the answer is no Kaldur…but if I'm such a danger to you all I'll leave. Goodnight." "X no!" Megan shouted as the girl sprinted down the hallway, her hands planting on her hips as she looked back to Kaldur. "Kaldur'ahm! How could you possibly say such a thing to her!? She's obviously hurt and scared right now; you've just given her a reason not to trust us!" He was speechless, his widened gray-blue eyes staring down the way X1 had ran while his mouth lay ajar slightly. "I…I'm sorry, I_" "Don't tell me Kaldur; go find her before she's able to leave! I'll take the upper floors; you search the main exits here, she can't pass through the teleporters without a sign in from a hero so she can't get out."

Nodding completely in focus, Kaldur's mind circulated around her crying face; what he had caused. He never expected to get such a large reaction from her, but she was right; he had saved her on his own impulse, she never called out for help but he did anyway. X1 had just been chasing after her freedom from the doctor he had defeated, and she had taken a bullet for it; how could he ever have thought she was working for someone? _"Well you can't blame yourself for suspicion Kaldur, you just need to apologize, and maybe she'll understand." _Jogging through the hallways, glancing through every open doorway, his bare feet finally stopped along the floor as he heard the sound of her. X1 sat on the floor next to the portal exit, her hand clenching the metal above her head as she angrily bit her lip with tears still falling down her eyes. _"M'gann, I've found her." "Great, now make up and I'm flying back to the kitchen to see about her dorm preparations." _Kaldur stepped forward after letting M'gann pass into his mind to hear his thoughts, the girl's eyes immediately going up to his with tears still setting in. "X1, I…I'm sorry…" Crouching beside her, she shook her head while releasing the metal beside the portal from her grip above; the iron now crunched inward molded into the shape of her fingers clutched in a fist. "No, Kaldur…I'm sorry, I didn't realize I would also be possessing human feelings by leaving the plantation… The reason I was crying wasn't because you questioned my standings with the doctor, I was crying because I realized I was finally free…I've made it out alive…all thanks to you." A weak smile spread her smooth lips as the back of her hands wiped away the tear trails on her cheeks, X1 then stretching forward to wrap her arms around his neck with a giggle. "I'm sorry I made you think it was your fault, the tears that fell weren't of sadness but of joy for the most part. You will have to teach me of the human reactions." Chuckling, Kaldur pulled back from the hug, taking her hands to help her up off the floor; his eyes then fully able to examine the dents she put into the machine. "So you have super strength, just like Superboy." He felt the holes to see of the depth, suddenly sensing X1's discomfort towards the discussion of her powers causing him to turn around. "I only respond in such way when in a fluster of emotions, like I have told, I do not believe in conflict unless necessary which seems to upset Batman." Kaldur touched her shoulder with a grin, leading her back towards the kitchen through the maze of hallways where he tilted his head to look to her face gazing at the ground. "He just believes you would be a good hero, it would be very nice to have you on the team X1." "I will have to find a human name first Kaldur." "What did you have in mind?" "I don't know; just tell me the first name that comes to mind for you when you look at me." His heartbeat picked up, jumping to his throat where he had trouble swallowing, soon having to turn away as his cheeks felt hot from a blush. "Angel…I think of the name Angel…" Her spine stiffened to his notice as she again touched her elbow with a gentle palm, but she smiled nervously with a giggle. "I like it; you now can call me Angel…" Kaldur looked back to her, a smile causing his straight white teeth to be exposed just slightly as he studied her eyes flicker brightly in the mix of colors. "I'll tell Batman then, how about we go see if your dorm is ready?"

With her soon nodding, Kaldur and Angel both stepped into the kitchen where M'gann was conversing with a large human-like red robot. His head slowly turned to Angel, the small slit for his mouth and eyes striking a bit of fear in her mind as he crossed his red metal arms over his chest with a cape draped on his shoulder with a connect at the neck. "You must be X1, I am Red Tornado, the how humans say 'den-mother' here at Mount Justice." "She has chosen a name Red; you are now to call her Angel." Megan smiled brightly at the announcement, squealing happily while flying to her new friend. "That is a wonderful human name! Oh my, you are going to love the team!" Kaldur again grinned as he watched the two friends embrace, soon finding Red Tornado watching him silently. "Where is Batman?" "He has returned home for the night, it seems to be two in the morning as of now; you all need to rest for Black Canary is coming to train in the morning." "Yes Red, is her dorm ready?" "Yes, she is situated besides Miss Martian's room in case of emergency. I hope you will find the room compliant Angel." "Thank you Red Tornado…" Megan could hear the shake in her voice while taking her hand, glancing back to Aqualad with a smile. "Goodnight Aqualad, Red, I'll show Angel to her room."


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

Hey everybody, I really appreciate the people who favorited my story so far and reviewed! This chapter is a little bit of a drag because at the beginning but it gets to the point more towards the ending. Hope to have the next chapter up soon!

Kaldur caught Angel look back to him as if to say goodnight, but Megan was too quick with her excitement of a new friend. They both rounded the corner where Aqualad then let out a deep breath, crossing his arms while leaning up against the countertop where Red Tornado stepped over. "Do not be fooled of your teenage hormonal thoughts, I know you have a mounting liking for Angel; you two are meant to be friends Kaldur'ahm, her heartbeat remains normal while yours quickens. Angel is a phase Aqualad, do not lose track of what she really is, your teammate." The robot walked away, leaving Kaldur there to his thoughts. "He is right Kaldur, Angel is your teammate and friend; it is not meant to be anything more. You're just finding her intriguing because she's new, you'll lose this numbing feeling in a week or so. Now go onto bed." Yawning to the thought, he slowly walked down towards his dorm wondering how Angel thought of hers.

The room was dim which I sort of expected; only a bed and several empty shelves filled the large space as my eyes glanced around curiously. Megan flipped on the light switch quickly causing the room to seem that much more foreign to me. "I know it's not that much now, but as long as you stay with us you can keep decorating!" "Was this someone else's room before?" "Oh…well, from what Robin has told me, this used to be a teammate named Speedy's room." "And what happened to him?" The lighting allowed me to look to Miss Martian sitting on my bed lightly, her hands folded together in her lap while she purposefully averted her gaze. "Wally said that Speedy didn't like being a sidekick as they call us, he left only to come back as a new hero Red Arrow; as far as I know he's on a mission somewhere in Guatemala." "Oh…well, thank you for everything Megan." "No problem!" She shot up from the bed a little over enthusiastically, brushing back her light brown-orange hair over her shoulder while walking to the door. "The bathroom is just in the far corner; my room's right next door if you need anything so don't hesitate to ask. There's a closet in the bathroom filled with your new clothes so enjoy!" Nodding a bit distracted by my new surroundings, the door swished to a close as I kicked off my shoes; dazedly walking to the bed. Hours passed of silence as I slept, tenderly making sure not to rest on my bad shoulder until a commotion of noises sounded outside my door. "Hello?" Shakily opening the door while clinging to my left shoulder, Kaldur, Megan, and the one known as Robin were all standing just outside. "Angel, we're sorry to wake you, it's that it's time for training with Canary today." The short younger boy nervously rubbed his neck with his black-gloved hand and a childish smirk/grin on his face. "It's fine, I wasn't sleeping much anyway." We all walked quietly down the hallway, Robin to my right while Kaldur seemed content on my left; the main open corridor from before open with the rest of the group waiting while an older woman stood in the center of a gray floor. Her black leotard fitting to her form while sheer tights all the way down to her tall black combat boots, a hand swiftly combing back her long blonde hair while a black choker necklace encircled her neck.

"Glad to see the rest of you could finally join us, now, I consider it an honor for me to be teaching all of you. I'll throw a lot your way, things I learned from my own mentors and my own bruises." She peeled off her short blue jacket, tossing it to the side while revealing a white bandage wrapped around her upper bicep. "What happened?" Megan piped up kindly while standing beside Kaldur, Canary smiling slightly to her concern. "Nothing, it was just a job; now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms, you should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." Kid Flash quickly raised his hand while finishing off that of a banana, but Black Canary shook her head; her blue eyes focusing on me between the two teenage heroes. "How about the new one?" Kaldur stepped in front of me instinctively, crossing his arms with the black markings again catching my eye. "She is injured as well; her injury is more severe; she does not need to fight." "Well then let's see if she can dodge a hit, step forward." Doing as told quietly, the floor underneath us lit a white shade while Black Canary studied me closely. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked as we both slid into a combat preparation stance, where I flipped my brown hair over behind me. "No." Her arm went forward with several punches, my body swerving each opposite direction to dodge the blows. Canary smirked, pulling back still in stance for a moment with an apparent remark, "You are excellent at maneuvering; I assume this was already programmed?" My eyes narrowed slightly as I shook my head, blocking another set of side punches. "The doctor had us all trained from the very moment we were released from our capsules; we were programmed with the knowledge behind each fighting style. You sound surprised I'm able to defend myself against you." "It is true you are the very first trainee to have lasted this long in a round, but it's not that I don't believe you can't defend yourself; I think you're just too fragile to attack." Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Kaldur's posture stiffening to her words, Canary using the split second as an advantage only to shoot her fist forward right at my face; my back bending practically towards the floor as I dodged. "It's not that I'm too fragile," my hand clutched the upper bicep of her arm with the fisted hand out in front of my face as I looked to her widened eyes. "It's that I'm powerful enough, I have to choose not to." Twirling around against her back still holding her arm, my two fingers pressed into the distinctive muscle points of her shoulder where Canary's arm went limp in my hand. The team on the sidelines gasped, the once fierce instructor next turning as she briefly clung to her 'dead' arm while now striking with her other.

"You are just filled with surprises X1; you must teach me that nerve trick sometime." "A good fighter never reveals their secrets, besides it can be something for you again to learn on your own." Canary chuckled, striking forward with her leg in which I did the same hit of the pressure points causing her to fall to the lit computer floor. Robin and Kid rushed over to help Black Canary, both her right arm and leg loosely hanging as they held her shoulders so she could stand. "I am sorry; the effects will wear off in about an hour or so." "It's alright kid, I'm very impressed with your abilities; class dismissed, all of you go on and eat some breakfast." Red Tornado slowly entered the room, helping Black Canary from the younger boys' arms and carrying her away as all of the team crowded around. "How did you do that?" Robin's astonished voice made me grin, Kaldur's hand setting on my good shoulder as we all started towards the kitchen. "Each project was simulated with an original fighting style, mine is the art of nerves; I know where all the pressure points are in the body to render the person defenseless. So don't tell me I need to fight or have protection because I can defend myself without real conflict." Giggling, M'gann flew over in front of us all excitedly while reaching for my hand. "That was totally incredible! You're the only one I know of to have ever defeated Canary! This calls for a special new meal for breakfast, how about we try out some waffles and pancakes?!" "Pan…cakes?" Superboy chuckled, crossing his arms as he stepped over beside me with a slight grin. "It's a simple human bread flattened with a flavoring poured across the top, it's actually pretty good." I couldn't help but smile slightly as his dark eyes met mine, my gaze soon averting his to watch the carpet under my feet as we finally entered the kitchen. "So, Kaldur told us you have super strength like me." Superboy politely pulled out the chair at the table with his ankle hooked around the leg, where I soon seated myself quietly. "Well, yes…" "Now we'll have to see who's the strongest here." He plopped down in the chair across the table, folding the sleeve up on his black t-shirt to reveal the bulging bicep of his right arm where my eyes widened. 'Oh boy…" Robin laughed his regular childish cackle and lightly smacked Kaldur's chest behind him to show the size comparison. "Who do you think will win Kaldur? My money's on Superboy." "No way! Angel's totally got this in the bag, newer the powers, better the affect!" Kid retorted, throwing away the rest of his cookie while I slowly pulled up the long sleeve of my yellow shirt with a smirk. "You sure you want to do this?" I taunted, Superboy gripping my hand in his larger one tightly where I clutched back with the same force. The milky white of my skin was now disrupted by a strain in my arm visibly showing the veins and muscles within my upper arm as well as Superboy's for we were already trying to out-do each other. "Alright, elbows stay on the table, you know how this works; ready, set, and go!" Conner pushed back hard as I fought to push his arm downwards, Kaldur and Megan leaning against the kitchen countertop while watching; Kid and Robin chanting the competitors' names in hopes the other would be defeated. I could visibly see the struggle in Superboy's face as I knew he could see it in mine, my hand soon curving a bit to give me an edge I used to my advantage. That one movement caused Superboy trouble, but he pushed back after taking another deep breath which made me laugh slightly as he pushed my arm down a centimeter every second. It was hurting, and I needed my good arm to remain good, so I finally released the curve on his hand making him push my arm through the table; the wood snapping in half and falling off to the sides as he looked up to me. "You gave up! That's not fair! I want to prove I'm the strongest here!"

"Sorry Conner, but I kind of need this arm; and as you can clearly see it wasn't much longer before my arm went like the table to prove just how strong you are. Feel better?" The stubborn teen crossed his arm with a scowl, Robin laughing straight in Kid's face while motioning with his hand. "Pay up Wally." "Hey, that doesn't count; Angel quit in the middle of it!" "Fine, but next time it's doubled to forty." "Deal." They both shook hands making me laugh, touching Conner's arm lightly as he looked away. "Oh come on Superboy, are you really upset that you weren't able to officially defeat me?" Sighing, he turned back, shaking my hand off his arm while his eyes purposefully looked to the ceiling. "No, but I have to admit you were a good opponent; it's nice to finally have someone like me here…the same powers and everything." "I never said I had any of your other powers." "Then what powers do you have? Why won't you tell us?" "Because I don't know how! You all now know I have super strength and I'm good with types of combat, what else do you need to know?" "Well, we would like to know just how powerful you are; it could tell us what to be expecting for when the plantation finally starts action." "No project is as powerful as I, they would've been marked X or above and I'm the only one." The Boy Wonder stepped forward, his arm tilted sideways while a holographic computer screen held in mid-air. "Then why don't we just take a look at those files?" "No! No!" Acting on impulse, my two fingers trailed up his arm quickly; the limb soon falling limp where all of them looked to me. "Why is it so important to you that nobody knows your abilities?" "Because if you do, then everybody else will, I…I don't…I don't want the doctor finding out I was placed into the League's younger team for he might then try to reach me…" "How would he know it's you?" I pushed aside the collar on my left shoulder; lifting away the wrapped bandage with difficulty to show them what seemed as if a barcode. "X1…" Kid's voice trailed off as they all studied the silver-grayish marking along my white skin, my hand soon pulling the bandage and collar back into place while my eyes remained on the floor. "It's my marking…if he sees that then he knows it's me, though he developed us all with a mind of our own, he has a genetic pull that could render me helpless to his orders." "Do not worry yourself Angel," Kaldur slipped his arm around my tiny waist and pulled me to his side with a friendly grin. "We will protect you, you're our friend." Smiling slightly, I stepped forward to Robin still clinging his numb arm. "Stand still; I can reverse the affects as well." Pressing into his stomach and chest several times within a pattern I learned, his shoulder suddenly jerked back regaining movement where Robin smiled. "That was awesome!" I laughed, Megan soon crowding around me with a flood-load of excited questions making me continue to smile with each one.

Hours passed relaxing amongst the couches in front of the large, what Robin told me TV screen, where M'gann continuously wished to discuss my 'hero costume'. "I don't see why I would need a costume M'gann; I'm not going to be fighting for quite some time while my injury heals." "Yes, but you never know when we might need you! Now, first we have to come up with a name! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" "Sure, whatever you want M'gann; so what are we supposed to be doing?" "Actually, I need to get home; school's tomorrow and my folks aren't going to let me skip anymore days." Wally stood along with Robin, the two murmuring quietly before slipping out of the kitchen. "School?" My quirked eyebrow made Kaldur grin, a cross of his arms before answering as he leaned against the wall. "School is where humans go to learn, I'm afraid Miss Martian and Superboy will be attending one soon; maybe Batman will assign you as well." "So humans don't already know things? They have to travel to places to learn?" "I didn't quite understand either Angel, but I assure you it is nowhere in particular you'd want to go." Superboy said while laying back against the couch cushions, his arm draped around the back in which M'gann was seated next to him. "Whoa…" A mischievous little smile crept onto my face at the sight, Megan immediately blushing from knowing what I would ask. "Are you two like, together?" Superboy removed his arm from around her, Kaldur chuckling to the notion while the other teenage boy's stern face looked away; Megan's green complexion mixed with a red on her cheeks. She soon stood, clearing her throat nervously while taking my hand with a trembling smile. "Why don't we go back to your dorm and try to figure out your new hero name and costume?! It doesn't seem like we're busy right now!" M'gann pulled me to the dorm room as she flew, finally gaining control of her blush while seating me in a chair in front of a large mirror. "We still haven't even fixed your makeup today! Now you think of some ideas while I fix it!" Smirking for I knew what she was really trying to avoid, I let her fix my makeup and straighten my hair which took a lot longer than it sounds. Finally finished with everything, she let me look in the mirror in which I approved, soon getting pulled into my dorm where M'gann scoured through my closet. Throwing me a white hoodie-like cover to go over the tank top she threw to me, I pulled on regular long jeans while slipping my feet into what she called sneakers. "Come on, now you can come help me make dinner! Your hair was so stubborn with straightening fully with its wave that we missed lunch!" "Oh no, I don't know how to cook, I_" "Nonsense! It's easy, come on!" Megan again dragged me into another room with her excited tone of voice, her nose soon glued to the inside of a cook book while she called out the ingredients needed for whatever she was making. Kaldur soon joined us while Superboy watched the TV, me catching his eyes flicker to my face as I stirred what Megan called eggs. "Kaldur, are you alright?" I finally asked, touching his arm while handing off the bowl to M'gann who also stopped to look at him. "Oh…um, yes, it is nothing Angel; I assure you." "Alright then, dinner should be done in just a few minutes; M'gann says we're having…steak? Did I pronounce it right?" Chuckling, Kaldur nodded, finishing whatever he was doing with some food in a bowl and setting it in the oven as well. Waiting several minutes quietly until M'gann had the dishes sent to the table, we all sat down to eat until a running Robin burst into the kitchen.

"Guys, you're not going to believe what Green Arrow just told me!" "Breathe Robin." Megan pointed out while setting him a place at the table. "Red…Arrow…is here." "What?" Aqualad stood abruptly, a clear look of discomfort on his face as the strain in his arm muscles suggested anger. "Red Arrow, Speedy, he's here; he'll be staying at the cave here for a while and they just told him that Angel has his dorm…he's not really that thrilled about the new teammate." "Like we need to please him." Superboy detested, quickly scarfing down the steak we had set in front of him to then cross his arms with his eyebrows pulled together. "Well I would consider it courtesy since after all, I was a member of the team before you." We all looked back to the tall figure appearing from the doorway, an older young man dressed in a tight red and black body suit; his muscled biceps exposed at his sides while an arrow crate hung on his back. My eyes widened slightly to the large bow in his left hand, but he soon captured my gaze with his small black mask covering his eyes with white patches. "So this is the new clone, not surprised she's joining the team; Batman's always had a soft spot for the ladies." I scoffed, looking away to my plate where I started eating; Red Arrow taking Robin's seating at the end of the table beside Kaldur who didn't seem very pleased. "You have no right of discussing why she was allowed in; she's more powerful than you Roy." "Um, excuse me? Red Arrow here, I could totally take down this little thing; though I am surprised you're actually defending her Aqualad…what happened? Form a little crush on her?" "This is no time for your teasing Roy; she could easily defeat you for you know nothing of her abilities. Do not be so quick to defend yourself; I would hold my tongue for the rest of the night if I were you." The taller hero seemed offended, angered almost that Kaldur had spoken to him in such a way, but he turned his head, ruffling up the forward spike of orange-red hair atop his head. "Green Arrow's got me assigned to the dorm next to Boy Wonder's now that she's taken mine." "You left." Robin corrected him, which Red fired back with a retort. "It was mine to begin with." "Doesn't mean anything here." "No matter, Batman's asked me to come in to work alongside your little team…he doesn't fully trust the clone so he's having me watch her while the rest of you train." "Well this isn't a very nice way to start out now is it Arrow?" I caught a disapproving gleam in Kaldur's eyes as he narrowed a gaze to the hero, my heart beating uneasily knowing I was to be spending my time with such a negative hero. "Thanks for the welcome back Aqualad; I'll see you all tomorrow." And almost as quickly as he entered, the boy left, Superboy's eyes moving to me as I realized he had heard my quivering heartbeat with his super hearing. Shaking my head slightly for him not to mention anything, he nodded once as Kaldur continued eating silently. "Are you alright Kaldur?" "I do not approve of Red Arrow's arrogant appeal towards you, just because you were assigned to his dorm and are a part of this team does not mean he has the right to criticize. Roy left, he decided to quit and go out on his own, and now he just expects us to forgive and accept him?"

I had never realized just how much emotion Kaldur could hide behind his face, the expressions he truly gave were much harder to reach though the subject of me had seemed to trigger a few. "Do you think you'll be able to handle him Angel?" Robin touched my shoulder lightly, where I nodded. "I'm not afraid of Red Arrow."


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Guest

Chapter 3: Unwelcome Guest

Hey everybody! Oh my goodness I so apologize for the last chapter! Not sure if you guys liked it or not, but I didn't really like making the story drag along like that! Ugh…well, I haven't fully decided on what Angel's hero name and powers should be so shoot me some opinions on what you think it should be! Again, thanks to all who have liked my story and have given me reviews! I know this chapter maybe sort of a drag also but I tried to you know get the love-hate thing started leading up to the next chapter! Enjoy!

Dinner passed by rather uncomfortably silent, my skin tingling with what M'gann told me as goosebumps from the chill of the cold air. "So, who's doing the dishes tonight?" Robin piped up leaning back in his chair with his tiny feet propped up on the table just a bit. "I will." I volunteered politely, sensing Aqualad needed a good rest as well as Superboy for both their bruiting stares focusing on their empty plates. _"What is Kaldur so upset for? I mean, I know it was kind of rude of Red Arrow to say such things, but even I brushed them off." "He's just upset Roy's arrived back, Aqualad still dislikes the archer's decision to leave the team."_ My eyes immediately shot over to M'gann sitting beside Superboy, her kind gaze making me grin slightly instead of becoming mad she was in my head. _"So you can communicate through our minds? Don't be poking around through anything in my head Megan." "I promise I'm not! The concerned emotion just came from your mind in waves and then I caught that thought so_" "It's fine, but why did Red Arrow leave the team?" "Robin told me he didn't like how the lower level heroes were treated, not knowing even remotely half of what the League did." "Is that true?" "I don't know, as far as I can tell from the other heroes' minds, none of them have secret that we don't already know. Except that Red Tornado, I can't connect to his thoughts because he relatively doesn't have a brain."_ Standing silently, I slipped the plates out from under the two's burning gaze and started towards the kitchen. One by one, they all left while I scrubbed the crumbs off the dishes with a brush-like thing; the lights to the living room and dining area soon going off themselves to leave me alone in the lit kitchen area.

He rounded the corner of the kitchen, his eyes completely focused on her standing at the kitchen sink. The handgrip of his bow settled as he re-clutched his tightened fist, what was so special about her that everyone else came to her defense? She wouldn't even speak at the dining table earlier, which kept his big mouth running right along to get a reaction; but he never did. Slowly examining her tiny being from the floor up, his eyes paused on that of a bandage barely peeking out from the collar of her white hoodie/cardigan. She was injured? _"But the table was broken…Miss Martian had to fix it, was another Superboy outburst or did she get hurt?"_ Confused by the sudden revelation, he leaned himself up against the wall side, crossing his arms over the red and black of his upper costume; the black gloves stopping just before reaching his elbows while he tucked away the bow. A smirk spread to his thin lips as the new girl tried to turn on the dishwasher, the darkness around the lit kitchen area keeping him hidden from view until he decided to step forward. Letting out a deep breath while thinking, his mind suddenly realizing her arm stiffening as she reached out for a paper towel. She turned, trying to see in the thickening darkness where her hands clenched into fists, ready to fight if needed. Roy's eyes suddenly widened to see hers, the two different colors in each iris mesmerizing him completely from the glory of each shade. _"Wow…"_ "Who's there?" Her voice surprised him just as much, the way it slid out smoothly from her pale perfect lips until he finally heard the shaky worried tone within the words. "Answer me now." She demanded, taking a step forward where he ducked into the light; standing fully with a small smile. The girl let out a deep breath, clearly annoyed, and turned back to the remaining dishes in the sink. "What do you want?" Roy's eyes narrowed, hearing the loathing in her voice as he stepped up a bit to be beside her. "You're much more intriguing than what I saw at dinner…" "What is that supposed to mean?" She fired back, making Roy laugh and cross his arms while leaning back against the countertop. "Much more of a spit-fire than I assumed, why are you so rigid with me?" "Well, first of all, you did insult me being here several times earlier; second, I'm not fond of you and lastly," She looked back to him, using her arms to hold herself while leaning against the kitchen counter. "Why do you care?" "Well…I am going to be spending quite a bit of time with you until you prove you're capable on your own in this business, and I came to apologize for earlier though it doesn't really seem like you care." "I don't; now, can you please leave me alone?" Smirking as she finished off the last of the dishes, she started down the halls towards the dorms in which Roy followed. "No, I don't think I will, there's so many things that are interesting me about you right now." "And I still don't care, goodnight." She stepped in her dorm, pressing the side button on the wall to close the door in which he stopped it and grinned when she rolled her eyes. "Can I at least get your name?" "They call me Angel, goodnight." Angel again tried to close the door of which Red Arrow persisted, slipping into her dorm letting the door shut behind him. "Oh my goodness, why won't you just go away?" "Why do you want me to so badly?" "Because I need a shower and then I have to get to bed so I can make for training in the morning." "No, no, no; you're staying with me remember? While the others go train, Batman doesn't trust you training alongside the others just yet." "Then what have you planned for me tomorrow Red Arrow?" Nonchalantly falling back onto her bed as Angel crossed her arms, Roy laid back into the soft pillows with a sigh; trying to think. "Why don't I take you out into the real world for once? You still don't know about things here, I can help you learn." "No." "Why are you so objective_" "Because the doctor is still out there! And I can't go out there when I know there's a very large chance he has the projects out everywhere looking for me! Now, can you please get off my bed and get out of my room!?"

Red Arrow sat up, his eyes catching the downhearted look on Angel's face as she looked towards the ground while gently touching her elbow. "The doctor? But I thought you were_" "I'm not a clone of anyone, I am a project; a genetically engineered human soldier X1. But I am never going back as long as I can help it…" "I'm sorry…I didn't know…" "I don't care, so I guess that's ruined your plans." "No…instead, how about we spare a little bit, you could show me some of your moves and I could help by giving you pointers." "Why the sudden change of heart Arrow?" He chuckled, standing fully to find just how tall he was by looking down slightly to meet her eyes. "It wasn't a change of heart, just a change of plans; I'm not heartless." "You sure about that?" She giggled, making Roy smirk while he walked to the door only to stop as it opened. "We'll have to talk more tomorrow, goodnight…Angel…" Slipping out the door hearing her huff with a roll of her eyes, he chuckled while having quite a time trying to find his new dorm; Robin waiting beside the door so it seemed. "Hey Arrow." The younger hero said nonchalantly, reclining back against the wall with a grin making Roy raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing waiting outside my dorm?" "I came to check in on you but found that you weren't there, where did you go?" "I was talking with Angel about tomorrow." "So, you've apologized?" "Yeah, why are you asking?" His hand clung to the door side trying to close in front of him, holding it firmly as Roy's looked to Robin sternly. The young boy scratched the back of his neck nervously with a weak smile, his weight positioning itself on one foot after another every few seconds. "Well, it's kind of that…you were, soft of acting like a_" "A what Boy Wonder? A jerk? Yeah, I know, Angel made that clear enough." "Oh," his hands fell to his sides while catching uncomforting eye contact with Red Arrow. "She's much stronger than you think Roy." "Why is everyone calling me by my real name? I thought we were supposed to stay hidden? Roy Harper, not here at the moment; only Red Arrow. Now, go on to bed Robin; you'll need it." Boy Wonder listened obediently, disappearing into his dorm while Red Arrow rolled his eyes and went to bed. Waking up to a loud knock at his door, Roy groaned while re-spiking his red hair in the front; opening the door to find Angel standing there with her arms crossed. "Good morning…" He sounded tauntingly making her roll her eyes with a sigh. "Arrow it's almost noon, you said I had to stay with you so I've been waiting in the kitchen for hours!" Chuckling stiffly while rubbing the back of his neck, Roy's eyes couldn't help but slide down her new white skinny jeans and top along with small flat shoes; her hair freshly washed and brushed glinting in the ceiling light as it flowed down her back in smooth brown waves. "Um…sorry about that, I lost track of time…" "Yeah sure, will you come on already?" Roy laughed to her obviously annoyed tone, following her down the halls to the large open space; Black Canary and the rest of the team out on the floor where he had to push her slightly away to another entrance. "What the heck?! Don't touch me!" "Would you calm down? I honestly don't understand you at all." "Good, you don't need too, now, where are we going?" "Since they're using the main floor, we get to go to smaller open space to spare; you sure you want to fight me?" Angel let out a small laugh, glancing over to him with a smirk. "You have no idea what you're in for pretty boy." "Ew, pretty? I didn't know you found me attractive Angel." Rolling her eyes as they both stopped in an open room, she slid into battle stance while Roy removed his bow and arrow crate. "Just hand-to-hand?" "You sound disappointed." He openly taunted, tossing each off to the side while prepping his stance as well; Angel already striking forward where his head would've been if he hadn't ducked.

"It's just that actually seeing you trying hard will make the victory much more splendid." "Never knew you were so vicious Angel, maybe we shouldn't call you that." Her eyes narrowed as he swung a full rounded kick to her torso which she dodged, sending her two fingers forward to where it hit his shoulder, knocking it out of commission. Roy clung to his right shoulder in shock, Angel using the silence of the moment to round a floor-level kick knocking out his feet; their eyes meeting as he looked up to her from the flat of his back. "What was that?" "My technique, why? Too much for you?" She teased, outstretching her hand to help him up in which he grinned mischievously; gripping her palm to then pull her to the ground. Rolling over as she squealed, Roy held her down by her shoulders; straddling her by her waist where Angel couldn't escape. "I really dislike you, you know that?" Laughing, Arrow gripped her wrists as she tried to shove him off and pushed them down onto the floor above her head bringing his face close to hers. "Well I on the other hand, don't think you're being honest." "What do you mean?" His eyes behind the mask studied her beautiful face in front of him, the sparkling brown of her hair spread along the carpet underneath her as she lay there; the bandage again peeking out of the neckline of sleeve on her left shoulder. "I think_" "Team, you're needed." Batman's deep voice boomed throughout the room, Roy having to let her up in which she refused his outstretched hand.

Walking in with the whole group as a large holographic picture of the Gotham Hero looked to them all, Red Arrow noticing how Angel slipped in to get further away from him, stopping beside M'gann and Kaldur without a single turn of her head. "It seems that the projects have been let loose into the city, I will need each and every one of you out there stopping them. The Justice League and I will hunt down the doctor to try discontinuing the notion, but until then, Angel, I need you to fight against them." She nodded shakily, M'gann wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a kind grin to encourage Angel which seemed to help just a bit. "Don't worry; we'll all be there to help you." "I'm not sure about _all_ of you…" Angel's head turned back just a bit, her mix-matched gaze narrowing to Roy in which he smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh she is sooo going on my watch list…"


	4. Chapter 4: True Power

Chapter 4: True Power

Hey everyone, I really have enjoyed writing these chapters and I know the last two weren't as good so I'm going to try my best on this one! Please give me opinions, ideas, suggestions, anything down in a review and be sure to also follow the story or favorite it! I won't be posting the next chapter I have at least seven-ten reviews! Sorry!

I couldn't do anything but stare at my feet in front of me, slipped inside new ankle flat white boots that Megan had paired with this whole new hero ensemble which left me feeling rather exposed. My small pale legs were completely left visible in the white leotard with a long sleeved upper body that hid my marking on my shoulder as well as my bandage. To keep me warm to cover me more Megan designed a white cloak with a hood that connected at the neck with a red jewel that matched the spaced-golden belt hanging diagonally on my hips. Resting in a large aircraft of Megan's at one of the many seating sections, Kaldur's hand set on my shoulder from behind as he leaned forward, noticing my discomfort to the clothing. "The jewel on the cloak when pressed will turn the fabric black for night missions." "It's so exposing Kaldur…but that's not what I'm worried about right now?" Keeping my voice down low to not alert the others around us, I caught Superboy's head flinch to the side for his super-hearing was acting up. "The doctor will not harm you Angel, Batman and my King will be taking care of him. And I think you look like a true hero in that costume, it suits you." Giggling slightly, my fingertips gently brushed over my lips when Red Arrow and Kid Flash looked our way. "Thank you Kaldur'ahm, but there is something all of you need to know before this, the projects_" "We're here, activating camouflage." Robin piped up interrupting my train of thought as the ship sank into the greenery of the nearby forest close to the city limits. Stepping off into the darkness quietly, the Boy Wonder was searching through hundreds of images quickly using the projected computer screen above his tilted arm. "There's hundreds…everywhere…every single security camera in the whole city has picked up at least a dozen on their image!" Red Arrow clenched his teeth while his arms lay crossed along his chest, his head soon turning to me as I stepped off the airship. "Well, you ought to know some way to defeat these guys, go ahead!" "That's what I was trying to speak with Kaldur about; the only way for a project to fully be put down is by decapitation. They are still under the doctor's control meaning they do not react like a human being, like I do, making them practically indestructible. I know the process will leave a rather large mess around the town, but remember they aren't real people; just computers made to look like one." "What about you?" Arrow again pressed forward, his arms falling to his sides with the large bow clutched in one hand. "I was one of the first projects, designed differently than the rest; I'm a real human with the actual brain while he created the rest with a chip inside where he could flip it on whenever he liked to have full control. If the central to the body is destroyed, nothing left can survive." "Sounds good to me." Superboy popped each one of his large knuckles in his big hands, looking to the city lights ahead ready to fight. "But there are hundreds, each one possessing a different skill and fighting style; you cannot get carried away Conner." I corrected him in which we all started forward, silently observing our surroundings before actually sighting the projects wrecking everything around them. "You guys split up, Kid, Aqualad, and I will take this street; Superboy and Megan the next street; Red Arrow and Angel the next. Let's try to make it to the intersection ahead and clear the city road for road alright?" They all nodded except for me and Roy, my eyes narrowing back to him while the groans in pain sounded behind my back from where Kid Flash and Robin had already started taking down projects. "Just stay out of my way, alright kid?" Roy pulled out several arrows, lacing them across his bow and holding it downwards to the ground while jogging to the street we were instructed. "Stay out of _your _way? Excuse me?!" He chuckled to my retort, peeking around the corner of the building we stood behind and fired forward causing several to shout and run towards us. "How about this," I said ducking under a project's arm; cricking his shoulder out of place with a single blow where he fell to the pavement, Arrow finishing off the job with an arrow where I had to look away. "I bring them down," kicking another back against a mailbox, Red again finished it off while I took a deep breath and looked at him. "And you kill them; you seem to not care anyway." "Just whatever gets us to the intersection quicker!" Roy growled while capturing one in between the string and metal of his bow to break the project's neck with a kick.

Dozens of projects were piling up behind us where I had to keep my eyes forward so not to see the blood staining the streets, the horrid stench of it making me slightly woozy from its strength in the air. Red's arrow supply was running low in his arrow crate, making me worry for his own being as the projects seemed to just keep multiplying every time we took another row out. The light in the sky was draining into the evening sunset to show you how long we'd been fighting, storm clouds swirling ravenously overhead for I knew a storm was coming soon. Dim occurrences of the street light for the intersection flickered ahead catching my eye as I threw three projects to the ground with my super-strength. Red looked up as he killed those three to the empty street in front of us, only to glance back and find a whole flood-load running towards us from the alleyways. "Arrow! Run!" Shaking his head to get out of his shocked daze, I grabbed his arm, tugging him alongside me as we ran to the intersection; a slight glimpse of Robin throwing his weapons back into the multiplying crowd giving me the slightest bit of hope. We stopped at the connection of streets, looking down the other ways to see terrible smears of pooling blood everywhere; the team members getting engulfed by the projects in which they struggled to get free. Red's hand was suddenly pulling on mine, my eyes widening with fear as I saw the other projects trying to tear him away which didn't take long to happen. Dashing away to stand on a nearby car that had crashed into the lamppost, the sight everywhere around me slowed into perfect focus as my head moved from each street. Kaldur'ahm, Kid Flash, and Robin were now all crowded around by an encirclement of dangerous projects; M'gann lying barely conscious on the pavement in Superboy's arms as he glared around to the other projects stalking inwards towards him. And finally my sights set on Red Arrow, being held by everywhere possible by an angry project as they tried to pull him limb from limb; the mask over his eyes being ripped away to show a glorious deep blue that connected to mine pleading for help.

Red Arrow's POV:

Angel stood there atop the crashed car's hood, her eyes filled with terror and sadness to the brief war-seeming zone all around her. He grunted and struggled against all the projects around him, finally catching her true gaze as his mask was ripped away; it was as if a barrier that had been there was now gone, the feeling of her eyes connected to his brought him a sense of safety, warmth, and caring despite how he was being treated at the moment. Angel's white cloak that stopped just beyond her knees was whisked to the side by a new-coming storm's fierce wind, her brown hair flying in the same direction behind her head as Roy suddenly realized a glow catching to her eyes. The glow phased brighter, turning her entire eye sockets a beaming white light which cast upon him from his close range; the projects stopping their continuous tugging at his limbs and watching her instead. She slowly rose into the air, her feet together perfectly while her hands in the white long-sleeved leotard lifted above her head and out to the sides; the cloak opening widely behind her like a bird spreading its wings. The same bright light caught in wavering orbs around her hands, Angel's eyes soon narrowing to the projects around as an enraged voice started. "This is my home. You all are not welcome here! Neiuxis volotan expelliamous!" The bright light suddenly caught around everything, blinding Red Arrow to where he had to shade his eyes; a huge breeze flowing like a wave past him in which all things were whisked back ferociously. Little did he know the whole light had gone out in all directions, killing all the projects with its deadly blow of power while the whole team crouched to the ground staring at Angel in shock. The force disappeared where Arrow removed his hand, spying Angel still floating in the air above; the light gone from her eyes and hands as she quivered in mid-air. Sprinting forward as she fell, Roy caught her in his arms heavily; Angel's eyelids fighting to stay open as her hand trembled to reach up and touch his chin. "Arrow…" "Angel!" Kaldur ran up frantic, looking to her asleep in Roy's arms with disapproval, next taking her hand softly as the rest of the team joined around him.

"We warned you she was more powerful, now look?!" His gaze narrowed to the Atlantean, hugging Angel closer to his chest as he spoke. "She is fine, she just needs her rest; she saved us all…" "We need to get her back to the cave." Walking quietly through the mess, inspecting Angel's costume to find blood spatters and scratches here and there, an astonished seeming League group flew down to them as they reached the ship. "What happened? All the projects were suddenly just dead!" Superman seemed frazzled by the incident, Batman's eyes widening to the sight of Angel in Arrow's arms. "She finished them all…it was amazing." Kid Flash breathed out, clinging to his shoulder where his costume had ripped, blood streaming down from a large cut he had acquired during the fight. "Is she alright Roy?" "She's breathing, I don't really see anything but a few scratches; Angel should be fine." "Good, now, let's all go back to the cave; get cleaned up and relax for a bit. When Angel wakes up she can surely explain what happened." "She said some kind of incantation…" M'gann replied measly, resting on Superboy's shoulder with blood spattered on her cheek and costume as well as everybody else's. Batman remained silent as the whole group stumbled through the streets back to the cave; the team riding back in Megan's airship quietly. Roy's eyes couldn't help but stare at Angel's face nuzzled closely to his chest, feeling the chill of her skin against his while holding her in his arms. She had saved them all; Angel wasn't as fragile as he thought. Her eyes measly fluttered open, gazing to him above where he smiled. "Angel?" "Roy? What happened?" "You finished them all…what was that?" "It's my final power, you all have wanted to see it and I knew it was my last resort… I can do simple things without the chant but the incantation helps amplify my powers with larger problems." Weakly outstretching her hand towards Kaldur sitting opposite side of the ship, her hand caught the same white glow as the chair underneath him did; lifting into the air with a flick of her wrist which made Aqualad startle but smile when he saw it was Angel who had done it. Setting him back into place, her eyes went back to his with a smile gracing her pale face. "Your eyes are amazing Roy…why do you hide them so much?" He nervously grinned, the heat of a blush burning in his cheeks as he looked forward with a clenched jaw making Angel giggle. "It's to keep my identity a secret, but everyone here already knows me as Roy Harper." "Roy…Harper…hm, interesting…" She let out a small yawn in between his first and last name, making him irrupt into a rather large smile; she was so cute like this. Whoa, _cute_? Where had that come from? Roy knew he had felt something when he first saw Angel, but he never thought it would amount to anything like this! This was ridiculous! The ship flew into the League's landing section within the side of Mount Justice, Red Arrow still carrying the tired Angel closely in his arms as he followed the other team members.

Seating himself on the couch as M'gann explained what she had heard Angel say on the airship; Angel's eyes never seemed to get tired of staring into his and he certainly didn't deny her. After a while she sat up his lap, not letting him up which caused Roy to blush slightly as ungentlemanly thoughts crossed his mind. "Angel…" Her gaze finally broke from his eyes to look back to Batman, Red Tornado crossing his arms silently beside him while watching the both of them; Kaldur's angered stare burning into the back of Red Arrow's head. "We were able to successfully put the doctor away for life; you are no longer in danger and in no need of protection." The gleam quickly disappeared in her eyes to Roy's notice, finding himself not liking the change or the fell of sitting alone as Angel stood from his lap. "I understand…" "And I was wondering, if you would permanently like to join the team?" She looked up from her feet with a bright smile, shocked the man who at first didn't trust her was now asking if she would stay! "Of course!" M'gann excitedly flew to Angel's side, hugging her close while everyone of the younger team joined in. "Um…guys…" Angel breathed out harshly, her waist and arms hurting from Megan's strong hug as well as Superboy on her other side. "I kind of, can't breathe."


End file.
